Pokémon - The Chase
by AmbientMaster
Summary: A young homeless girl helps a stolen Arcanine cross Kanto and Johto to return to its trainer in Ecruteak, while being chased by Team Rocket as well as the zoo it was sold to.
1. Chapter 1

The flames came gently and quietly from the Arcanine's mouth as it breathed onto the bars of its enclosure, but the heat of them was no less intense. Within seconds the bars were glowing red-hot, then white-hot. Within mere moments, several of the bars had been reduced to a puddle of molten iron on the ground, creating a hole just big enough for the majestic Pokémon to squeeze through. The night watchman was still patrolling the other side of the zoo; he wouldn't be within sight of the enclosure for another few minutes. Now was the time.

Quick as a flash, Arcanine darted through the gap in the bars and sprinted off, racing down the path between the enclosures and towards the wall of the zoo. Though it was high, the Arcanine's speed was such that it simply ran straight up it, climbing it in two bounds and leaping over the top to freedom.

Landing on all four paws, the Pokémon slowed to a halt and began to consider the current situation. It may have escaped the zoo, but it was still stuck in a strange city that it did not know. Its trainer lay waiting in Ecruteak, it knew that much, but where Ecruteak was in relation to this place was a complete unknown. What's more, there was no chance that the zoo were going to just let their prized Arcanine run off. If it was going to make it back to its trainer, it was going to need help.

Looking around, the city seemed deserted; it was very late at night, and there was hardly anyone around. There had to be somebody around here that could help, though. Carefully darting across an empty road, the Arcanine began to stalk the streets, in search of someone kind enough to assist it. Someone with a pure heart.

There. Huddled in a side alley, shivering in the cold, was a girl who could have been no more than ten. The Arcanine immediately felt a deep sense of pity in its warm heart, but at the same time, it sensed that this girl would be willing to help it. Its trainer had said something once: "Those with the least to give are always the most generous".

The Arcanine entered the dark, dirty alleyway, heading towards the shivering girl. She did not notice it until it was right beside her, as its hot breath started to warm her freezing body. She looked up, and upon seeing the Pokémon towering over her, jumped back with a startled cry. "P-please don't hurt me," she stammered.

Unexpectedly, the Arcanine began to speak. "I'm sorry," it said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going to hurt you, but I would like to ask for your help."

The girl was surprised to hear the Pokémon speaking. "You… you can talk?" she said warily.

"Yes," said the Arcanine. "My owner taught me how. However, I can only be understood by those who are pure of heart, like yourself."

"I see…" said the girl, still a little rattled. "Y… you want my help?"

"Yes," said the Arcanine. "My owner and I were visiting this region from Ecruteak City when I was stolen. I was sold to the zoo here, to be put on display, but I have now managed to escape. However, I don't know the way back home. Would you be able to guide me there?"

"Uhh… I think so…" said the girl. "But… why me?"

"No reason in particular," said the Arcanine. "I just had a feeling that you would be willing to help me."

The girl, thinking about this some more, realized that this could be a potential opportunity to do something about her current situation. "If I do… what's in it for me?" she asked.

The Arcanine caught on fairly quickly. "You are homeless, aren't you? An orphan?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm not an orphan. My daddy died of cancer, but my mommy's still alive."

"Then where is she?" asked the Arcanine, looking a little concerned.

"I don't know," said the girl. "She went off a few weeks ago and never came back. But I know she's still alive."

The Arcanine thought for a moment. "But you have no home, correct?"

The girl nodded sadly. "When daddy died, mommy couldn't pay the bills, so we lost our house."

"My owner is a kind man," said the Arcanine. "His heart is pure like yours. Perhaps, as a reward for helping to return me, he will take you in, or at least help find you a place to stay."

The girl couldn't believe her ears. "Really?" she exclaimed. "He'd do that for me?"

The Arcanine nodded. "Yes," it said, "I believe he would."

"And my mommy?" asked the girl. "Can she come too?"

This was a hard decision for the Arcanine to make. "I'm afraid we don't have the time to try and look for her," it said finally. "The zoo will be looking for me. We have to leave for Ecruteak as soon as possible. Perhaps, once we're both safe, we can come back for her."

The girl was a little downhearted to hear this, but knew deep down that the Arcanine was right. "Okay," she said, nodding sadly.

"Thank you," said the Arcanine. "So, do you know the way?"

To the Arcanine's initial dismay, the girl shook her head. "Not exactly," she admitted. "But, I do know where we can get a map of Kanto and Johto. That should lead us straight to your home."

"Okay," said the Arcanine. Then, it lowered itself. "Get on."

Once more the girl was taken aback. "What? G… get on you?"

"Yes," said the Arcanine. "It'll be faster if you ride me. Don't worry; you won't fall off as long as you hold on tight."

"Uhh… okay." Though she was still unsure, the girl knew that once again, the Arcanine was right; it would be a lot faster if she travelled on its back. Cautiously, she climbed onto the Arcanine's back, hugging it tightly round the neck. She could feel the warmth of its body against her cold, dirty skin; it was immensely comforting. She found herself snuggling up against the warm fur beneath her.

"Hold on tightly," repeated the Arcanine, "and whatever you do, do not let go. Understand?"

The girl nodded, and with that the Arcanine took off once more, darting back out of the alleyway and into the empty streets. The girl squealed as suddenly the wind began to rush past her, the buildings flying past at speeds she had never experienced before. At first it was terrifying, and she clung to the Pokémon for dear life, but as she got used to the speeds, she grew to enjoy it. Before she knew it, she was laughing, the sound quickly snatched away by the air rushing past her.

"So, where is this map?" asked the Arcanine, shouting over the howling winds.

The girl was enjoying herself so much she had almost forgotten why she was riding an Arcanine through the streets in the first place. "Oh, right… uhh…" Looking around at the buildings as they passed, she tried frantically to get a bearing on their location. "That way… I think…"

The Arcanine nodded, and rushed off in the direction she had pointed. It was going to be a long and difficult journey to make it back to Ecruteak, but nothing was going to stop it from making it back to its trainer. Not the distance, not the zoo staff, not even Team Rocket… nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The zoo's manager had been fast asleep in bed, until the telephone rang suddenly. With a groan, he awoke, and started to ease himself into a sitting position so he could answer it.

The ringing of the phone had also woken his wife. "Just ignore it, dear," she said groggily, "come back to bed."

"I can't," the manager muttered, "it might be work." After groping around on the darkened bedside table for a moment, he took the phone off the receiver and put it to his ear. "This had better be important," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you, sir," said the voice on the other end. It was zoo's the night watchman. "It's the Arcanine… it's escaped."

The manager sighed. "You gotta be kidding me," he muttered. "What, just now?"

"Uhh… well, between fifteen and thirty minutes ago," said the night watchman. "It was there half-an-hour ago, still in its cage, and then when I checked again fifteen minutes later, it was gone. We've looked all over the place, but it's definitely gone."

"Why would it still be in the damn zoo?" asked the manager irritably. "And… if it's gone, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, we figured you'd want to know as soon as possible, sir," said the night watchman. "Plus, you're the best tracker out of all of us. Maybe you can follow its trail, or something, find out where it went. I mean, it's only been fifteen minutes, it can't have gone far-"

"You know what an Arcanine's top speed is?" snapped the manager.

"Uhh… something like two-hundred miles a…" It was at this point that the night watchman realized just how much trouble they were in. "…yeah, okay, maybe it has gone far."

"Two-hundred-and-sixty miles per hour," said the manager. "That's how fast it can run. So it's gonna be a long way away by now."

"So we… don't go after it?" asked the night watchman, sounding confused.

The manager snorted. "What kinda question is that?" he said. "Of course we're going after it. We paid a million Poké Dollars for that Arcanine, plus the deposit on its special enclosure. Which would have been here in a few days, and then this wouldn't have been a problem…" The manager sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have bought it when we didn't have the right enclosure for it, I _knew_ it… damn that salesman. Coulda sold Moomoo Milk to a dairy farm, that guy."

"So you're gonna come over and help us track it down, then?" asked the night watchman.

"Yeah," said the manager, "once I have a coffee and a shower, wake myself up a bit. Nobody move until I get there, alright? You might disturb the trail by accident."

"Got it," said the night watchman. "We'll stay put for now."

"Thanks."

"Uhh… I really hate to ask this, sir, but do you really think we'll be able to get it back?" asked the night watchman. "I mean, like you said, it's probably halfway across the region by now-"

"We'll find it," said the manager. "With all the mountains and forests around, it can only be somewhere in Kanto or Johto. And I mean, it's a wild Arcanine, it'll stand out whether it's an escaped zoo animal or not. So we'll find it."

"I admire your confidence, sir," said the night watchman. "And, uh… I'm sorry I let it escape on my watch."

The manager let out a dismissive noise. "What could you have done?" he asked. "I'm guessing it melted right through the bars?"

"Yeah," said the night watchman, "clean through, and then it must have leapt up the wall."

"And how would you have stopped it from burning through those bars?" asked the manager. "Woulda burned straight through you as well, probably." He sighed once more, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "We really shouldn't have bought that damn Arcanine… well, it's too late now for regrets. Let's just find the thing and get this whole mess straightened out, alright?"

"Okay," said the night watchman. "I'll be waiting by its enclosure when you get here. I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye," said the manager, before hanging up. As he put the phone back in its cradle, his wife sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"It's two in the morning," she complained. "Why do you have to go in at two in the morning?"

"The Arcanine's escaped," said the manager, slipping out of bed and stretching.

"You're kidding!" his wife gasped.

The man shook his head. "Nope. Burned straight through the bars of its enclosure and leapt over the wall."

"So it's loose in the city?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah," said the manager, "but there's nothing to worry about. It's probably just gonna run, and keep on running." He made for the en-suite bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I dunno how much hot water there'll be," said his wife.

"Well, if it goes cold suddenly, that'll sure as hell wake me up," he remarked sardonically, before entering the bathroom. "Go back to sleep, dear," he said, looking back at his tired and worried-looking wife. "I'll take care of this, I promise."

"Alright," she said, lying back down. "I hope you find it."

"Me too," said the manager. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight," said his wife, and the manager closed the bathroom door behind him and headed towards the shower.


End file.
